


G魔/心钥

by tltz1



Category: G弦上的魔王
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	G魔/心钥

女性试着关上窗户。窗外是红到令人目眩的夕阳。被暴晒一天的窗框太烫了吗，以至于她的手指短暂地触碰后就立刻弹开，长长的黑发因此猛地一跳，泛着橙色阳光的末端柔软到令人怔愣。  
好孩子。“魔王”这样想。他站在长廊末端，隔着足有二十米注视她的发梢，就像看一个可爱的玩具——施虐欲。掌控欲。混杂在“魔王”心里、构成他的存在的最重要的事物在翻滚。可爱的孩子。和所有人一样，会是他的棋局里重要组成部分的共犯。  
是只要利用就好的棋子。和男女无关。和身份无关。这样想着的“魔王”，听到自己心底有仿佛水流的声音。  
“你居然在这啊。”她发现了他，但只是转过头以维持最基本的礼仪，“刚从海边回来么？”  
他没有掩藏这件事。鞋面还沾着被海风吹起的软沙，被一眼看破也不足为奇。“唔，”他含糊地回答，“对我的行程有兴趣么？”  
“你也是我的观察对象之一。”她的回答那样坦荡干脆，这种双方都心知肚明的事，没必要进行任何掩饰，“你看起来心情很好。因此我在想，你是否离什么更进一步了呢？啊，如果是我的话，只要足够有趣，我不介意参与其中。”  
阳光把她的脸照得半明半暗，以至于在他脑海里有什么鼓噪起来。剧烈的头痛。这样算不上正式交锋的场景太容易让身体内部的某样东西觉醒。但“魔王”从不介意进行毫无意义的交锋，就像陪她玩玩那样。  
“哦？想必你的父亲会很痛苦吧。”  
“当然不会真的参与犯罪。”她的笑容好像永远那么温和，可正因知道那副面皮下与自己相似又截然不同的仇恨，他才对她感到放心。好奇、敏锐、有所才能、足以为己所用。几乎完美。如果这一次利用滑冰场和浅井花音的暗杀不成功，她就可以派上用场了吧？  
“魔王”头脑的一半几乎惯性地想着这些，但另一半却没有动作。总是思考着利益的神经此刻因她走过来的动作稍稍迟缓了一点。时田雪在他面前停下，抬起头，隔着面具与他对视。实际上，狭窄的眼部开口使得她理当看不到他的眼睛，但他总觉得那目光在注视自己的灵魂。  
要论对别人的状态进行推理，“魔王”绝不是新手。与她对视时，仅仅是目光的缠斗都是某种较量。  
“魔王”想舔嘴唇。但是压制住了。  
源自母亲的仇恨，对父亲的仇恨，被收养的孩子，敏锐的思考与好奇心，参与这场游戏的两个人，同样对他人的影响与观测能力——他们简直就是某种意义上的镜像。这个念头闪过脑海时，时田雪那修长的睫毛在他面前垂下，打断了视线交缠。  
她微闭着眼，身体前倾，两人的嘴唇碰在了一起。  
好像并没有特殊的目的，“魔王”脑海里的思虑暂时停止，而她也没有再与他对抗。光在她发间变成流淌的橙红色，太阳晒得一半脸发烫。“魔王”注视着她的脸，而阳光仿佛要吞没他的视线。  
“……想做吗？”  
时田雪以女性特有的妩媚笑了。她后退一步，展开双臂，像要向他证实自己身上没有任何武器一般。  
“为什么？”  
“人心若是能照着教科书比量，那我的思考也就没有意义了。若我说只是觉得你真心愉悦的样子性感得要命，你接受吗？”  
算不上挑衅的挑衅。仿佛阳光都化成了熔岩，从心脏顶端向下粘稠地流坠，并在心底的水中发出令思考混乱的白烟。  
头痛开始减缓了。并不是因为找回了理性的思维，而是混合了占有和战斗的情绪侵占了他。她在笑。不是对着人的、应酬的笑。真心愉悦的样子性感得要命。她也是。  
复仇的愉悦。在她的手割开父亲的动脉时，她也会这么笑吗？不，变量太多了。但至少自己一定会这样笑。  
杀死浅井权三。杀死白鸟理事长。都一样。无所谓。  
他拉起她的发梢，在阳光上落下一个冰冷的吻。

……说不上什么味道。牙膏？柑橘混合薄荷的气息。甜中带着微凉，像极了她给人的感觉。温婉知性的女子，却又带些尚且年幼的稚拙，像姐姐也像妹妹，像藏在母亲皮囊下的小女孩——她的手指小心地搭在他手腕，等他熟悉了她的靠近才慢慢上移，直到揽住他的脖颈。唇齿间发出微弱的水声，欲望一点点积累抬头，抱她的话没关系的，她不是那种会纠缠不休的人，更不会以为一次拥抱就能改变什么——  
恶魔们的首领做出了选择。他环抱住她，让那柔软的躯体贴紧自己。他的胸膛清晰地感到对方胸部的柔软，而近乎同时，他发现自己的心脏在剧烈跳动。  
时田雪的手指几乎触到半脸面具的系带，但立刻她移开手向他表明自己无意触碰秘密。聪明的女人。“魔王”给出了微末的奖赏：“进屋吗？”  
“这里会有人经过吗？”  
“嗯？”微妙的顿音，“如果有人拿着望远镜特意看向这边，也许算是有吧。”  
“真是的。那就随你吧？”她把问题抛了回来，而魔王并不介意。如果是为了稳妥，那进屋去自然更好。但另一些东西催促着他，也许是她在渐渐收起的阳光中的脸太炫目，也许是他自己也贪恋这样的温度，他就这样将手伸向她的衣领，解开了最顶端的扣子。  
“真急啊。嗯……还不错。”她挺起胸膛，让他更方便地扯开上衣，却没有自己动手。看出他动作里强占的意味了吗？礼物需要自己亲手拆封，但若是毫无表示就更加无趣。她准确地把握了他的喜好。手捏上柔软的乳房，惩罚般用了点力气，换来一声轻微的吸气，“……好烫。”  
她指的是此时隔着布料抵在她大腿上的性器。男人毫无疑问对她的身体产生了兴趣，他将她推倒在地板上，赤裸的肌肤立刻被阳光涂满。她的上衣敞开，袖子因此松松垮垮，几乎遮住双手；裙摆则被卷起，露出内裤。男人短暂地吸了口气——男人。此时她面对的是一个男人，而非“魔王”。  
时田雪忍不住笑起来。他为此推开胸罩拧了拧她的乳头，但只能让她笑得更欢。她对可能的暴力和侵犯有所准备，因为“魔王”就是这种人。他精力充沛、目光敏锐、思维缜密，但这一切都以黑暗和暴戾为基石。藏在冰冷面具下的面容比面具更冷漠，就像无情的思考和掠夺机器——但此时她在靠近这个男人。靠近冷漠下痛苦扭曲着的心脏，那包裹着他们两人的恨意如粘稠冰冷的黑暗折磨着对方的心，而她的手掌终于贴在对方胸前，感受着心跳的速度。  
他没有脱下衣服。当然，在她面前露出肌肤就可能让她记住他的特征——仅仅拉开了裤链来让一切进行下去。时田雪轻轻吻他的下巴，在不会引起他警惕的部位抚摸，甚至轻拍肩胛骨来让他放松。即使是“魔王”也不可能在这种时候保持冷静。他对她的警惕在减少——简直是肉眼可见的速度。  
她抿起唇，用鼻尖去蹭他的脸颊。男人本能地退了退，又折回原处，但依旧试图摆脱她。像是忽然沉溺于这游戏，她的鼻尖和唇瓣不断骚扰对方，面具、侧脸、脖颈、隔着衣服去碰锁骨和双肩，来回地摩擦抚摸，直到“魔王”开口。  
“……做什么。”  
“亲一亲我嘛。”  
“怎么，你对我有意思？”回答她的依旧是冰冷磁性的声音。  
“真是的。都做了就好好爽一爽。”她的回答没有丝毫破绽，笑盈盈的眸中神情如同怜爱，像在注视砸破了花瓶的幼小的弟弟。唯有这样能让“魔王”满意，他就是这种对自己的心意迟钝到抱在一起都难以理解的人。“魔王”调控恶魔，自己又何尝不是被更恶的东西操控着？那颗心里满是名为复仇的污水，因而察觉不到沉在水底的心房的钥匙。  
……更恶的东西啊。  
“魔王”低下头，贴上她的双唇。舌尖相互纠缠，“魔王”的吻比其他一切都更加色情。明明态度上甚至称得上冰冷，那张嘴明显没有阴茎热情，但好像更称“魔王”的名号。她用舌拉扯他的，兴奋使双眼明亮，脸上的薄红仿佛激发了他的回应，以至于情热涌上他的耳垂。但双唇并没有更多的动作，任由她在那里自娱自乐。欲望硬得要爆炸了。他不想忍，因而干脆地继续别的地方的动作。乳房、腰肢、当然还有敏感的阴核，快速而冷静地挑逗刺激，让她的身体主动进行润滑和放松，“唔……别玩了。我想进去。”  
“嗯嗯。忍不住了吗？”她打开双腿，方便他的入侵。对方的呼吸比自己更加凌乱，撑在她身体两侧的手因为兴奋绷紧，在她用食指触碰他的手腕时那只手立刻抽开，以至于他差点失去平衡栽在她身上，“哈哈——别急。还好吗？”  
“唔……”男人微哑的声线，“你是第一次，对吧？”  
“都插进来了就别想那么多了。”身体被撑得发疼。靠近入口的地方有什么被撕破了，绝对流血了。是那层薄膜啊。“我觉得还可以。……怎么突然关心我了？”  
……关心？也许是吧。似乎是有一点点，对她是否感到疼痛的不安。为床伴担忧吗……  
“魔王”愣了愣，随即把思绪推到角落里，她有所价值。不能让她畏惧、不能让她逃跑。仅仅如此而已。对方带着调笑的眼无端地让他烦躁，在那双眼里自己到底是什么样子——欲望驱使着他行动，而她温柔地上下抚摸他的后背、牢牢怀抱他。阳光和碎影随着长发来回移动。洁白的手背隐约能分出血管。她微笑着，吻他的面具，他的下巴，最终再次吻到他的唇。柔软的身体被他压制弯折，无论他怎样冲撞都牢牢包裹着他。没有任何疼痛的表情。  
……好美。  
纯粹的、优雅而美丽的人。  
连“魔王”自己都没意识到自己的想法，但她意识到了。她的舌尖描画着他唇瓣的形状，引诱他向更深层挺动，“嗯、啊，啊……”轻微的、绝非刻意的呻吟，白皙的耳垂都带了潮红，“嗯……舒服吗……？”  
“少管我的事。”对“魔王”而言难得直接又粗鲁的回应，“少在这时候窥探我。”  
太过剧烈的深入让时田雪一时屏住了呼吸。她的大脑隆隆作响，肉体的撞击声挟裹着思维，好在对方也一样。两个人似乎同时放弃了言语的对抗，转为纯粹的交合。她慢慢闭紧眼，将泪水挡住，以防对方误以为自己受伤，“啊……”已经称不上技巧了，完全就是在蛮干，但这让她感到奇妙的舒心。这是这个男人的本性。她已经触碰到了他心灵深处的某些东西。  
“时田……”无意识的呢喃，“嗯……你可真是……”  
真是什么呢？阳光几乎每一分钟都在变淡，黑暗却有更加奇妙的魔力。他像是忽然意识到其实自己被她拥抱着、安抚着，她包容着他，任由他将一切发泄在她体内——可他想发泄什么呢？  
……今天做的一切不过是欺骗那个愚蠢的家伙。只要做出游戏的姿态让宇佐美和浅井权三都将目光集中在滑冰场就好了。找准怪物最脆弱的位置。杀死浅井权三。自然，这其中有很多变数——可那又如何？他只会因逼近复仇而兴奋到颤抖，紧张和不安从一开始就不存在。不存在。绝对不存在。因而他的发泄仅仅是一如既往的施虐欲罢了。  
以“魔王”为代号的男人咬住她肩头的皮肤，狠狠用牙齿撕扯，却没能在她脸上找到痛苦的痕迹。时间会让太多情感变得复杂沉闷，暗流汹涌地挤在一起，分不出什么是什么，也分不出爱恨的边缘。时田雪听到他激烈却又压抑的呼吸，没关系的——她这样吻他的唇，用肢体去传达语言，来吧，我在这里。  
我们所承受的同样的痛苦，你所拼命向周围发泄的黑暗，我都能明白。

“唔……”男人的头部抵着她胸口，有些痛苦地闷哼着。他似乎有严重的头痛。性爱的余韵还没有散去，她喘息着，舌尖舔过自己嘴角时有汗水细微的咸味。“魔王”侧卧在她身边，呼吸混乱、手指微微痉挛，连倒下时面具的带子有些松垮都没有发觉。时田雪是聪明的女人，她绝不会拉开那条带子——正因“魔王”知道这一点，才会在她面前如此放松吧。  
“我帮你按一按。”她说明后才小心地将手放在他头顶，顺着发丝抚摸，找到颅骨上的穴位，对它们施以她那双手所能达到的最大的力道。痛苦稍微减缓了，“魔王”一时间甚至觉得靠思维压制痛苦那样不可思议。明明只要一个衣衫不整的女人就能帮助他。  
……不。那是对的，就该用思考去摆脱它。时田雪的帮助仅仅是因为现在没什么好思考的。计划已经完全定好，失败了还有下一次，成功了的话……  
也许，当胸膛中这份黑暗消失的时候，他也会死去吧。  
作为“魔王”的存在，没有恨意支撑的话，大概就会彻底消亡。  
她的手指安抚着他，性爱后涌上疲惫的身体渐渐感到困倦。黑夜已经降临了，阳光被银辉取代，她在那份微光中坐起身，把他的头移到大腿上，细细按压着。他还能闻到她双腿间情欲的气息，但此时它只是让他的思维更昏沉。身体接收到的一切信息都是安全的。女子的呼吸声、远处的风声、由他自己创造的气息和被他掌控着的人。痛楚一点点缓和，思维也就越发迷迷糊糊，能睡过去吗——他在心里质问自己，我可以吗？  
“魔王”从口袋里掏出一瓶东西扔给她。时田雪的话，不会做什么的。这里除了自己没有能满足她好奇心的东西，而对他本人的探索——即使是以她的好奇心，也会明白必须把握好程度。  
所以可以睡过去。  
得出这个结论的同时，“魔王”就少有地沉入了昏睡。

有人在抚摸他的脸。  
从上唇到嘴角，再滑向下巴，又从侧脸绕回原处，就这么来来回回地抚摸着。  
纤细的手指。是个女人。女人？他身边什么时候出现过女……啊，对了。时田雪。  
“魔王”无意识地睁眼看向她，在确认了那微笑着抚摸他的人是时田雪后，他又陷入了黑暗。就像爬行动物无意识地确认周围的安全一般——时田雪不会犯傻。所以是安全的。  
而被他认为安全的女子只是笑着脱去他的外套，让他穿着衬衫躺在床上。“魔王”在睡梦中也显得颇为严肃，戴着面具的脸完全无法分辨表情，只知道嘴角向下压，似乎并未在梦里见到令他满意的新娘——时田雪笑出声来。他无意识地拉着她的裙角，以至于她只能脱下裙子让他抓着衣服。那并不是安全感十足的姿势。  
沉浸在仇恨里的人大概很难安全感十足。  
她洗过澡，十分悠闲地擦干净头发，这才返回那个拒绝暴露躯体而只能就这么带着一身汗穿衣服睡觉的可怜男人身边。当然，他不可怜。但她总是在怜惜他。这个在梦中依旧不肯彻底放松的男人到底背负着怎样的黑暗，以至于成为了这样的人？  
她的手渐渐陷入他的头发，之前被汗水浸湿的头发此时软软贴在头皮上，完全不像魔王的性格那般难以相处。该说是相当可爱的男人吗？大概只有她会这么觉得。她在他身边躺下，看着天花板，耳边是他的呼吸。身体已经不再疼痛了。虽然动作蛮横，但并没有使她受伤。  
“还真是个相当温柔的人啊。感觉把绅士这样的东西刻在骨头里了——我可不是在说你不可怕，或是行动起来不专业之类的。如果你非要说自己一点都不温柔，那我可就要歪扭成你只对我温柔了？”  
熟睡中的人自然不会回应她。这是她第一次看到他的睡颜，但绝不是第一次离他这么近。上一次……啊，上一次。

那时候时田雪才刚刚和他合作不久。“魔王”也是擅长沟通的，他会一步步让人相信自己、走入他设下的圈套。因而那段时间他的全部行动只是一次次带她去面对各种各样的人。她第一次离他极近，是在面对一个医学上的反社会人格时。那个男人被锁在铁窗后，用仿佛无机质的眼睛凝视她，目光空洞无物，完全看不出会突然冲过来、爆发出巨大力量般冲她吼叫。即使隔着铁窗她也本能地向后一跳，直接撞在“魔王”身上。  
“魔王”温柔地扶她站好，说出仿佛十分真心的话语：“没关系吧？嗯，如果你愿意，可以继续。”  
那当然是为了取信于她而装出的温柔，甚至也许是在取悦各种人时戴上的面具。时田雪并没有上当，而在之后的问话过程中他一直小心地跟在她身边，体贴得让人希望这虚假能长久地持续下去。那时候她甚至故意做出被惊吓的举动，想看看他到底能维持温柔到什么时候——他就那样平静地一次次握住她的手让她站稳，却在离开监狱时问她：“对你而言，真的那么可怕吗？”  
“可爱的孩子，我不介意陪你玩一些游戏。无伤大雅的小玩笑能增进彼此的感情。”  
“今天的收获如何呢？想见到更多吗？哈哈……交涉无效。无论你说什么，我都知道你想。”

……傲慢却又拥有傲慢资本的男人。时田雪笑着摇了摇头，从冰箱里翻出矿泉水，吃下了他睡着前扔给她的东西。是避孕药。他还真是准备充分，甚至像是担心自己随时会被痴女强奸一样。当然，这可能是真的。“魔王”脑子里的奇怪念头可是她人类观察中的大课题。  
这个男人……真是的，让人无可奈何。先不说抱完扔避孕药这种行为让人觉得和他发火也毫不奇怪，就是平时的对话也很让人无奈。明明是你先靠近我的——明明是你先来干预我的生活、把我扯进你的世界的。  
对他有情绪和有兴趣，分别是什么时候呢……？  
对了，也是和那些犯人有关。

“下一次去哪？除了犯人，还对什么有兴趣？精神病患吗？”  
“不。如果可以的话，我想和他们再接触一次。”  
“魔王”轻松地答应了她的要求。之后他依旧陪着她前来，小心地站在她斜后方三步远，静静看着她的交涉。也许他是在敲定她的价值并盘算着如何利用，但对她而言那并不重要。她喜欢她面前所有的犯人，喜欢一点点和他们达成协议并从他们嘴中套取情报。他们构建了可怕的信赖关系，他们将一切对她掏心掏肺。那感觉妙不可言，被满足的不仅是好奇，还有更深层的、仿佛被大家歌颂的暴君般阴暗至极的心思。而这时他就在她身后，戴着面具，微笑着，确保她的安全。  
那样平静温和的假象。

“今天……小泉先生不见了。已经执行了死刑吗？”  
“就算是我，也不能把死人拉回来哦？”  
“不，不要紧。我无意干涉正常的司法程序。而且，能从他那里问到的也差不多都问出来了。”  
“他对你没有价值了么？”依旧平淡的声线，“魔王”像是早有准备般抛出这句话，以至于有种照本宣科式的气宇轩昂。  
时田雪望着男人微笑的侧脸，迟疑着点了点头。男人话语里的含义她明白。那是对良知的责问，恶魔之王在问她，你不介意他的死，就因为这吗？  
“他们都是犯人。我很清楚他们的结局。他们罪有应得，仅仅是如果我想知道的东西还没问出来，我会感到遗憾罢了。”  
“罪有应得，啊……”魔王的笑声一如既往的低沉，那是令人着迷的声线。  
“是的。有些罪有应得的人在牢里，有些不在。但最终的归宿都应当是死亡。”时田雪隐晦地回答，那时她只是隐约意识到魔王也有恨着的对象，并未像现在这般猜测得如此深入，但对“魔王”而言已经够了。男子大笑着点了点头，仿佛她在说什么玩笑话：“是啊，是啊。最终的归宿都应当是那般。有罪的，无罪的，有罪的总该先下地狱。即使是魔鬼，也认同这一点啊。”  
他的发丝被风吹起，如同漫画里的细小蝙蝠。  
时田雪对他的真正的兴趣，正是从那时开始植入心田，并在他的引导下一发不可收拾。那不是他的本意。但那是她的心意。

……想得有点多了。该睡了吧？睡在他身边的话可能会被讨厌——不，想知道他一觉醒来发现自己睡在她身边时的表情。时田雪吐了吐舌头，用被子裹紧自己，蜷缩在“魔王”身侧，抓着裙子的另一边，像往常一样立刻就睡着了。  
和她正好错开，“魔王”在她睡着后没多久就突然再次睁开眼，机警地环视周围——只有黑暗和寂静，以及时田雪。  
他不知道自己刚才在梦里见到了什么，只知道全身都是冷汗。一定是和浅井权三有关的……不，不值得。不该这么紧张。他头疼得眼前发黑，跌跌撞撞地挪到浴室，快速清理过身体，又挪回床上。这时候他才意识到床上还有个人，但已经不想再动了。  
啊啊，时田雪……  
他试图像往常一样用思考压制头痛，但疼痛愈演愈烈，甚至发展到反胃的程度。眼泪从睫羽下渗出，是完全生理性的泪水。二选一，思考，或者睡过去……  
“唔……”  
她刚才压的是哪里的穴位……他自己试图为自己按摩，却徒劳无功。连喉咙都难受起来。他抱着脑袋蜷缩成一团，只有这个——在自己内部的东西是无法打败的。交涉时唯一无法说服的是家人。谋划时唯一无法打败的是自己。算得了天下风雨兴亡的，往往算不了自己一世浮沉。  
去工作吧……只要沉浸在自己的世界里进行谋划就可以摆脱它，什么都不会发生，他在那里是无敌的。“魔王”昏沉地想着，感觉自己胃里越来越恶心了。眼泪无法控制地大颗大颗落下，他挣扎着试图起身，却忽然碰到一只柔软的手。她擦去面具下流出的泪水，温声道：“睡吧。我再帮你按一按。”  
“……时田雪？”  
“嗯。”  
“我今天……”忽然有了和她对话的欲望，但开口就意识到不对。她的手指回到他头顶，安抚着疲惫的神经：“虽说脑子不用会变笨，但一直拼命用的话也会损耗。静下心，听着自己的呼吸声，安稳地睡一觉如何？烦心事不是已经引导别人去办了吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“简单的猜测而已。”她读取到了他话语中的警觉，“因为你今天真是难得的高兴。所以我猜你在重要的事上有了突破口，而以你的行动习惯，很可能是找到了新的可爱的孩子啊。”  
“……那个可早就不是孩子了。”“魔王”咕哝了一声，“只要你把一切烂在肚子里就随你了。嗯——唔，没事……有点舒服。”  
时田雪在刚才找到的穴位上加大了力度，看着男人绷紧的下颌渐渐放松，那感觉就像一头雄狮被抚摸得舒服，以至于躺在草地上翻出了肚皮。当然，魔王依旧没有停止思考。过度用脑简直是他的惯性。  
时田雪……  
他对这个女人倒也确实有点兴趣。只是兴趣而已。

早在时田雪还不认识他的时候，她的经历摆在他面前，而他一行行看下去，看一行心里就抖一下，看到最后几乎想讽刺地放声大笑。这算什么。同样是失去父亲——无论方法——同样是受苦的母亲。怎么会有这么相似的两个人。怎么会有这样复制成双的命运。  
时田雪。啊，时田雪。她一定懂的吧，那样的仇恨，那样的绝望，那样的无能为力，那无辜之人承受的苦难、无罪之人身担的枷锁，那足以滋生出恶魔的黑暗，扭曲了心灵的一切——  
不，等等，在做什么。  
……需要人去理解吗？开什么玩笑。恶魔多得是。黑暗多得是。扭曲了心灵的大有人在，但王位永远只有一把椅子。  
在金钱与权力的战场上，从来没有卧榻之侧酣眠的他人。  
他清空自己的感情，接近她，引导她，利用她也提供自己的价值，直到刚才抱了她。这个女人无疑可以对自己有所威胁，虽然现在来看她没有立场伤害自己。说实在的，和她拌拌嘴也挺有意思。  
如果是可爱的孩子，玩玩游戏也没什么不好。  
他抱着这样的想法接近了时田雪。那是个出乎意料的孩子。冷静、敏锐、对人心把握得颇为透彻，尽管在他面前还是难以抗衡，但她身上有太多让他舒服的东西。她能理解他。她能在理解的同时不表露任何同情甚或怜悯。她明白他的话语，她是合法行动中有力的帮手。她看过来的目光和其他恶魔不一样，不是崇拜，也不是信赖，而是探究与思考——啊，令人着迷的思考。  
“魔王”看着她的背影，看她与犯人接触，谈论，讲述各种各样的趣事，将那些穷凶极恶之人的信赖一点点骗取到手，又冷静地面对他们的死亡。各方面都太合胃口了，反而意识不到她如此之合胃口。看着她交涉并不会无聊，不仅仅是要观察她，还因为那感觉就像看母亲烹饪拿手小菜，安心又有些迷醉，以至于时间总是这样偷偷溜走，在他还沉浸在她美妙的声线里时，一切就已经结束。  
只是因为沉醉于这孩子能带来的利益的幻想中吗？  
心里坠入的熔岩似乎已经熄灭了，却又似乎依旧在燃烧。死水沸腾成无尽的白烟，掩藏着真实的心意。  
明明面对别人的感情时敏锐得仿佛能看透一切，面对自己时却笨拙得不知如何是好的男人。也正因看透了这样的他，时田雪才没有抗拒对方。那高傲的头颅此时被她按摩着，如果男人是只猫，现在一定会舒服得打呼吧。  
“睡吧 睡吧  
在黎明前的夜晚  
在一切尚未萌芽之时  
我亲爱的孩子”  
“……唱什么。”  
“自己编的，作词到谱曲一共花了五秒钟，我亲爱的孩子。”  
“……”“魔王”叹了口气。他一方面没精力管她、一方面觉得管她也毫无利益可言，“别唱了。吵得我难受。”  
“你很不安吗？”  
“只是头疼。可能有点感冒吧。”他说，然后猜测着她的行动。大概会抱怨吧。感冒，却和她做爱。  
“我听说有一种疗法叫花吻，就是做爱哦？出一身汗就好了。实在不行就传染给我吧？”  
明快的笑声。为什么。她应该知道讨好自己没什么实际意义。他们是利益关系啊。  
明明她应该能明白利益的重要——  
愤怒扭曲了心灵。黑暗在深处张牙舞爪。时田雪注视着他再次绷紧的下颌，深吸一口气，继续说了下去。  
“‘王’的身体有恙的话，恶魔会很难办啊。果然麻烦的事还是想推给你，真的有麻烦的话，我也不如你靠谱吧？我顶多在家睡两天，你出了纰漏我们就都完了。”  
……啊，这样。算是个理由。说得也是。一根绳上的蚂蚱，但时田雪那边无法说出他的面容，而他完全掌握着对方的身份。就算是蚂蚱也有高下之分。  
“魔王”的面容重新温和下来。时田雪知道，他甚至没有对“为什么要为了区区一个孩子是否理解利益的重要生气”这件事产生疑问。这家伙的心真是选择性失明得令人发指。  
“所以睡吧？”时田雪快要被他气笑了，“睡着了就不疼了。这里很安全。这可是你选的地方。”  
“……那天，之后怎么了？”  
“即使是我，也需要你说出具体哪天才行啊。”  
“小泉太郎被处刑的那天。”  
“怎么突然想起那么久之前的事……”她稍微换了自己的姿势让他躺得更舒服，同时在脑海里挖掘着那一天，“我说有罪的人要先去死，你好像很开心……”  
“……其实我也是有罪的人啊。”  
“嗯？亲手做什么了吗？”  
“至少教唆的罪名跑不了吧。”他当然不会老实回答她的问题，“为了制裁罪犯而犯罪。何其可笑的世界啊。”  
因而压根不是什么正义。是他自己的利益。他为这利益努力，获得无尽的利益，再交换心中最重要的利益。  
只要有钱，搞来炸弹也没什么难的。那东西就在这张床下，准备着被安置在浅井权三车中。钱啊……真是美好的东西。  
无论是正义还是邪恶，都要通过钱来实现。  
这样坚信着的“魔王”再次无视了心底的声音，选择顺从时田的话。  
……只有钱，永远不会背叛、不会伤害、最纯净无辜也最丑恶污浊的钱。

那天之后，时田雪就暂时离开了他的视线。这种事“魔王”很熟悉，再怎样的恶魔也不可能一直跟随在他身边，那对他而言太过冒险。他只是放任她行动，搜集信息、确认情报。她和宇佐美春接触了。毫无疑问，也许可以利用她杀死宇佐美春——但需要仔细斟酌才是。然后是白鸟水羽。啊，感人情深的姐妹会面。  
“魔王”毫无情绪波动地看着这一切发生。姐姐教妹妹怎样靠近喜欢的人，真是青春美好的剧情啊。恨着妹妹的姐姐吗？别有用心地再次靠近，吸引她的注意，骗取她的信赖，心怀嘲讽地让她去追求出糗，然后榨干剩余的价值……吗？  
在绑架发生的前一天傍晚，“魔王”再次拨通了时田雪的电话。  
“计划好了吗？”  
“虽然没有你那样专业，但我会尽量不出纰漏的。”时田的声音依旧带着笑意，让他耳膜发痒，“嗯……以水羽作人质的话确实很方便。毕竟是像恶魔顺从你一般顺从着我的孩子。”  
“她真的可以作为人质使用么？”  
“当然。她非常非常听话。只要我开口了，她一定会配合我的。她明白该怎么做，请您放心。”  
“别这样。你知道我的意思。”  
“……我可是计划着从亲生父亲手里抢钱的人。假装威胁一下什么的，做得到的。至于伤害她……‘魔王’啊，我可没打算真的有案底啊？当然，如果事情发展到不可收拾的程度，我会尽力的。”  
“这样啊。”  
你不恨她吗？那样无知地享受着一切、仅仅以父母不和作为烦恼的天真的少女，她的父亲断送了一切，难道你不恨她吗？所有的承诺、所有的誓言都被她的父亲变成痛苦和悔恨，你的一切幸福皆由他剥夺——你不恨吗？  
嫉妒、仇恨、黑暗的情感，你有这些的吧？  
“魔王”罕见地有些迷茫。仿佛有什么在脱离他的掌控，却又说不好是什么。她当然会下手的吧？就像他会毫不犹豫地玩弄宇佐美春一样，她会毫无感情地利用白鸟水羽吧？因为，恨着吧？  
到底漏掉了什么？到底在哪里出了错？因为是恨着，所以不可能再去爱，所以不可能因为对她的情感有所犹豫吧？雪的谋划绝对不会有问题吧？  
“魔王”想不到。他心中的仇恨太浓，以至于让他忘记了更基础、更根本的事物。恨的基色是爱。那是“魔王”无法触及的领域。正因有对某样事物的爱，才会恨着——致命的误差。那是他的判断失误。他能理解恨，但他没能理解作为恨之基石的爱。  
他没能理解毫不犹豫地为姐姐撞伤自己腿的水羽、没能理解为了“她不该有个杀人犯姐姐”迟疑的雪、也没能理解坚信雪不会杀人的春。他以为黑暗就是黑暗，以为利益就是金钱。不，不是的——这世界上，只有见过光的人才明白什么是黑暗、只有体会过没有钱时生活与亲友的痛苦的人才会向往金钱啊。  
再一次清醒过来的时候，“魔王”已经完全意识到了自己的失误。但这一次偏差实在太大。事情像失去车夫的马车般飞驰到了可怕的道路上，命运已经变成汹涌的洪流，那曾经潜藏在一举一动中的死水终于溢出，即使是他也只能拼力行动。该责怪雪太没用，以至于绑架事件拖了太久吗？还是责怪命运偏偏将母亲的死亡安置在这个节点？  
好痛苦。这样想着的时候，“魔王”下意识按揉着自己头顶的穴位。  
……想见她。  
没有任何他所知的利益驱动。只是想见她。大概想要在她身边再次入梦吧——大概醒不过来也没有关系吧。思维混乱得可怕，明明在极有条理地继续布局，却又无力支持它之外的任何思考。剧烈的疼痛像是碾压着他的灵魂，他好像随时会被自己撕碎、拉扯、吞噬殆尽，而后滋生出他自己也不懂的怪物来。  
如果雪在这里会怎样？她大概会安慰自己吧。会支撑、勉励，即使她也时刻握着会杀死自己的枪，也总比别人的枪口要好得多。  
“魔王”怔怔看着前方。真是可怕的想法啊。竟然会觉得，她的枪口面对自己的话，也没什么可怕的。  
被她杀死也许还好。也许很幸福。如果是她的话，好像也不是不能原谅。在她抬枪指着自己的双眼时，他大概会笑着压下她的枪口、让她对准自己的心脏来个连发吧。  
“雪……”  
想见她。想起了那天在夕阳中她美丽的身影。明明是冬日的太阳，为什么那样灼热呢。在那双蓝眼睛里，他的红瞳大概会变成沉黑色，朴实无华的、谁都挑不出错的颜色……  
心里的水分被岩浆蒸干了吗？袅袅的白烟背后像是终于浮现出那把钥匙的闪光，它就在那里，一直都在，可他固执地没有去看、没有去找。  
那个美丽的、能与他拌嘴的、可爱的、人。  
他闭紧眼蜷缩起来，呼吸间是灼热的味道。身体痛苦得发抖，这一次没有人会为他擦去泪水。王座只有一把，专享万民拥戴的权力，亦独占四海无人的孤独。他明白得太晚，以至于错过了一切。  
如果有那个机会、如果有if线。  
不……不要想那种事。专心面对“现在”吧。因为我是“魔王”。  
只要需要就能强打起精神，只要逼迫自己就能继续冷静稳重地发言。原来这就是自己吗？面具下叠着面具，在复仇的泥潭中陷落，痛苦，也甘之如饴。  
恍惚间，好像又听到她在叫自己了。  
没关系。  
“魔王”抬起头，看着遥远的天空。她大概是听不到的。  
“雪……啊，不需要说更多了吧。你明白我的意思。”  
“你的话……一定明白的。”


End file.
